dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harleen Quinzel (Prime Earth)
. Unfortunately, Harleen's supervisor, Dr. Sterano, discovered her crush on the Joker after stealing her psychiatric notes with the intention of publishing them as her own. In a rage, Harleen tried to kill Sterano, but was interrupted by the guards. Rather than surrender, she killed a guard and broke the Joker out of his cell. That night, the Joker took her to the Ace Chemical Processing Plant where his persona had been born, and promised that this would be her birthday. Realizing his intention, she had struggled, but he shoved her into one of the chemical vats and watched her sink to the bottom. Afterwards, he drained it and found her inside, alive, but changed. She had lost touch with reality, which meant that she could do whatever she liked. He dubbed her Harley Quinn, and the two of them were together from that point on . Attempts on Quinn's life Despite their relationship, Harley's 'Mister J' had a habit of disappearing between his plans. During one of his disappearances, he sent Harley a present in her old storage space. An explosive that resulted in the burning down of her then apartment, Harley took that as a way of saying their relationship was on break and made her way out of Gotham City to make her own life for herself. While on her way, an assassin on a motorcycle attempted to take her down though was quickly beheaded by Quinn following a chase through the city. The psychopath then made her way to Coney Island, Brooklyn where she rented a building, where she was greeted by Big Tony, the small occupant of the property. The next day, Quinn disguised her bleached skin and hair to alter her appearance back to her pre-Joker days so she could get back to her old job of Therapist. The next evening, Quinn discovered someone had put a hit on her. Sometime later, Harley discovers a nearby pet adoption service, King Hill Pet Adoption Center, have been euthanasing its animals instead of putting them up for adoption. This prompted her to call her old friend, Poison Ivy to help her investigate. Harley and Ivy work out their plan to liberate the animals together. That plan goes awry when, once freed, all of the animals simply run out into the streets. Worriedly, the pair split up to gather the ones they can. Another attempt on Quinn's life is made, causing Ivy to worry. While working as a therapist, Harley is upset to find an old lady being apparently being ignored by her son and his family. Finding a new desire to do good inside of her, Harley breaks into the family's home and threatens to kill them unless they visit their grandmother. However, it is revealed the old woman has Alzheimer's, hence why she does not remember them visiting. The next day, Harley gains a new patient, an old man who once when by the superhero name Syborg. He offers Harley an opportunity to help him hunt down and kill an evil group of supervillians calling themselves the Rusty Russkies. With her new desire to do good, Harley accepts. The two discover the first in hospital. However, Igor Lenivetskin is in a coma. Despite this, Harley kills him. They continue, defeating one other in an explosion. Their heroics then take them to Prospect Park Zoo, where their next target was 'The Bear'. However, The Bear has already heard of the psychopathic duo making their way through his old team mates and prepares by prepping a few meat-hungry bears. However, his plan backfires as he is eaten by the bears. A few other follow, as Syborg and Harley realise only one of the old supervillian team remain. Chuck. Sy begins a monologue, explaining how he had wanted a '59 El Torito car more than anything since he was a boy. Only one hundred were made, and when he got back from the USSR, all of them had been sold. Chuck had had the only one for sale in all the Northeast. The day after Sy bought it, he went to show it to his cousin Murray in Connecticut, but on the way home, the car overheated on the Bronx Expressway. It took twenty minutes to get some coolant and come back, but in that twenty minutes, the car had been stripped down to its bolts by thieves. If chuck had told him there was a radiator leak, that would never have happened! Naturally, Chuck is remorseless. Sy bemoans the fact that if he'd known, he could have taken better care of the car and eventually bequeathed it to Harley. When Harley realizes that the car could have been hers she becomes so incensed that she kicks Chuck from his window into the street. Annoyed, Sy complains that he had wanted to be the one to do it, but he relents anyway. Shortly after, Ivy visits, intent on finding the person responsible for the hit on Harley . After a huge amount of failed plans where the duo attempted to trap the assassin, Ivy discovered it was Harley putting the hit on herself in her sleep. Kicked in the Teeth ]] Harley Quinn was arrested by Black Canary while on a murderous spree of revenge against the lawyers who put the Joker away. While on death row at Belle Reve prison for her crimes, her cell filled up with gas, and she was implanted with a micro-bomb to insure her obedience. She was made to undergo torture in order to test her loyalty, and was finally inducted into Amanda Waller's Task Force X, aka the Suicide Squad . Waller put the team to work on tracking the metahuman terrorist organization called Basilisk, with their first mission being to contain an outbreak of a zombifying virus and collect a newborn baby from the scene who could hold the cure . While on downtime between missions, Harley seduced Deadshot, unaware that he may have been secretly infected with the virus . Their next mission saw Captain Boomerang joining their team as leader. Offhandedly, he mentioned that the Joker had disappeared and was presumed dead. After the mission was complete, they returned to Belle Reve, where a guard accidentally deactivated Harley's micro-bomb before she was safely in her cell. Naturally, she escaped and caused a prison riot, which her teammates were given just eighteen minutes to end . After succeeding, Waller gave Deadshot the treatment he needed for the virus and promised an hour with his daughter Suchin - however, she wouldn't give him the full hour until he and the rest of the Suicide Squad found Harley Quinn, and brought her back dead or alive . The Hunt for Harley Quinn Harley had escaped to Gotham City to confirm the rumours about the Joker's death. She went to Arkham Asylum and enlisted the help of several escaped inmates to help thwart the Suicide Squad's attempts to find her. While there, she kidnapped Dr. Sterano and demanded to know whether it was true that the Joker had been killed. She revealed that he was supposedly skinned alive, and that his face was being kept at Gotham City Police Headquarters in evidence. Hearing this, Harley murdered Sterano, finally. In the meantime, though, the Suicide Squad had gathered the same information from one of the escaped inmates, and watched from a nearby rooftop as Harley surrendered to the police and was taken inside the station - exactly where she needed to be . The Squad created a diversion in order to pursue her unfettered, but the distraction also allowed Harley to get to the evidence room and steal the Joker's face. On her way out, she encountered Deadshot and knocked him unconscious. He woke unmasked and tied to a chair in the dark. In her insanity, she stretched the severed face over Floyd's own, and began talking to him as if he was the Joker, demanding to know why he left her. Unsure of what to do, Floyd played along, claiming that she should prove her love by killing all of Batman's distractions; his family. In her joy, Harley was too distracted to notice Floyd pull his gun, and shoot her in the gut . Basilisk Rising After her brush with death, Harley's mental state deteriorated, and gave way to a form of dissociative identity wherein she claimed to be exclusively Dr. Harleen Quinzel. This annoyed Waller, who still needed Harley Quinn, and would have let Deadshot kill her otherwise . Despite the protests of her teammates, Harleen rejoined the Suicide Squad for yet another mission to catch the leader of Basilisk, known as Regulus. However, over the course of the mission, they discovered that someone on the team was a traitor . Even so Waller sent them all in search of Regulus in South America, but their plane was destroyed by a sleeper agent, and they ended up captured by a primitive native tribe intent on sacrificing them. They were saved at the last moment by Basilisk agents, at the order of Black Spider, who was the traitor all along. He had manager to implant hypnotic suggestions into the minds of every member of the squad except for Deadshot and Harley, leaving the pair of them to face their hypnotized companions . With some effort, the pair managed to snap the others out of their hypnosis, but not without taking casualties. Regulus appeared, and took Deadshot hostage, providing Harley with the dilemma of whether to risk hitting him. Before she could make a move of her own, Deadshot fired a shot through his own chest, and killed Regulus and himself. Running With The Devil At Deadshot's funeral, a sudden gas attack caused everyone in attendance to collapse - except Harley. This is because she is immune to Joker Venom, which was employed for just this purpose. The Joker had returned. Despite her happiness at seeing him alive, if disfigured, he brutal and vengeful, having learnt already of her dalliance with Deadshot. He had sensed a change in her, and he didn't like it. He agreed, though, to forgive her if she would do him a favour . Dressing in the Joker's old Red Hood get up, Harley was forced into meeting Batman at the old Chemical Mill with the Joker's tape-recorded voice attached. She managed to trick Batman enough to cause him to fall and trap himself in an overfilling vat of chemical waste. Upon hearing his orders to free him, Harley turned to leave warning him that the Joker, her once true love, had changed. | Powers = * : Harley is immune to most types of toxins or poisons including Joker Venom and Poison Ivy's touch. | Abilities = * : Trained as in the field of psychoanalysis. * : She is a spectacular gymnast. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) was created by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, first appearing in Batman: Harley Quinn. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity her first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Adam Glass and Federico Dallocchio's New 52 Suicide Squad series. | Trivia = * Harley was created specifically for Batman: The Animated Series. Due to her popularity with fans, she was eventually inducted as part of the DC Comics main universe. | Recommended = * Batman: Harley Quinn * * | Wikipedia = Harley Quinn | Links = * Harley Quinn profile at DCU Guide * Harley Quinn profile at Comic Book Database * Harley Quinn from Batman the Animated Series * Harley's Haven }} Category:Suicide Squad members